The present invention relates generally to ink ejection type writing systems, and more particularly to an ink ejection system comprising a liquid applying or writing unit and an electrical circuit for driving the unit with a high frequency signal which is free from harmonics.
Because of the high speed capability of the ink ejection type writing mechanism, many proposals have been made in which the liquid is discharged onto the paper by application of electrical pulses, the liquid being ejected in a series of pulsed jets. The speed of the writing unit is not only determined by the capability of the liquid responding to the rapidly occurring electrical pulses, but also determined by the waveform of the electrical pulses.